


flying, falling

by rc1788



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Freebird - Freeform, M/M, Samsteve - Freeform, post-CATWS, with a lil tiny sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: Sam doesn't like opening up to Steve, but he's glad he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago [on tumblr](http://rogerbarnewilson.tumblr.com) and I wanted to share it here, too.
> 
> ILOVESAMSTEVESOMUCH
> 
> as always, [cry with me about captain america on tumblr](http://samwichwilson.tumblr.com)

_France, 2015_ **  
**

Sam leans on the balcony railing, and Steve does the same right next to him. Their shoulders touch. It’s dark--completely dark--and above them, the night sky is filled with stars. Sam stares. It’s been a long time since he’s seen stars.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Steve says.

Sam doesn’t answer right away. For once, he’s got nothing to say. He lets out a contented sigh and nods. “Yeah.”

“Something wrong?”

Hiding anything from Steve Rogers was damn near impossible. Sam lets his head drop, shuts his eyes. He thinks for a few seconds about what he wants to say, because he has to be careful. Steve, of all people, he doesn’t want to burden with the words. Sam says them anyway. “I miss home.”

Steve looks over at him with that wrinkle between his eyes until Sam lifts his head. “Sam,” Steve says softly.

“It’s dumb,” Sam acknowledges with a sideways nod. “I’m grown. I shouldn’t miss home.”

“But you do. And it’s okay. You’ve been gone a long time.”

“Three months and six days. But who’s counting?”

“This lead we’re following… it’s a dead one. We’re not getting anywhere. If you want, we could--”

“No, Steve. You know as well as I do that if we don’t chase every lead til the end, we may miss something. It’ll bother us forever.”

Steve smiles and Sam does, too. If anything, they were thorough.

“You don’t have to do this for me,” Steve says for about the millionth time.

“I’m not doing it for you.” Sam looks away, out across the vast dark field below, where the sky and the ground all come together in a dark purple pool. “I’m doing it so I can get payback for my Impala.”

Steve’s laugh is so sudden it startles him, all spluttering and choking, and he hugs himself to try and stop.

“Besides,” Sam goes on with a sly grin, because he loves making Steve laugh, “I can’t leave you out here all on your own.”

“Why not?” Steve’s smile dies and he’s leaning with Sam again. “I’m used to it. It’s--it’s okay.”

He thinks his loner status will make Sam feel better, but it makes Sam feel worse. Like he can’t leave Steve, ever. Sam lifts his hand and places it on top of Steve’s. “Not anymore. You’re not alone anymore. So stop acting like you want it.”

“You’re right.” Steve’s fingers close around Sam’s, tight.

Steve’s loneliness is half the reason they’re in France right now looking for Barnes. Sam swallows the lump in his throat. A cold autumn wind hits them and he’s chilled to the bone.

“Sam?”

Sam looks at Steve, frowning. His face is unreadable in the darkness. “Yeah?”

Steve presses forward and kisses Sam on the mouth. Sam feels like he’s flying for half a second, his whole body going hot, and then Steve releases him. When Sam’s eyes meet Steve’s, gentle and soft, he still feels that pull in his gut like he’s airborne.

“Thank you, Sam. For everything.”

Their hands are still joined. Sam shifts and weaves his fingers between Steve’s, clutching his hand tight.

“Hey, y’know, it’s…” Sam always has something to say, but now he doesn’t, his tongue is a useless sack in his mouth and he knows he looks like a big idiot stammering in front of Steve Rogers who just kissed him. Now he’s falling and he can’t catch himself. He lets it out. “I love you, man.”

Steve stares into his eyes. This isn’t news to him. A smile plays at his lips and Sam catches a look of mischief just before Steve kisses him again. Sam misses home a little less because of the tenderness in Steve’s kiss, the way his thumb grazes the top of Sam’s knuckles. Maybe, Sam thinks, he’s not flying, but instead he’s grounded--he’s exactly where he needs to be. Steve releases him and their foreheads touch.

“I love you, too.”

Sam’s heart is racing. He tries to push back the swell in his chest. This complicates everything. He shouldn’t have said it. Sam smiles and forces his gaze down, lets himself watch the rise and fall of Steve’s chest under his shirt.

“Sam, after this… I’ll take you home.”

“Steve--”

“No, I mean it. You’ve got a family. I’m keeping you from them, and that’s not being a good friend.” Steve pulls Sam into a hug, one of his arms closes around Sam’s back and cups the back of his head. “You deserve a break.”

Sam inhales sharply and lets Steve hold him in silence. The heat from Steve’s body and closeness guard against another cold breeze, but Sam shivers anyway, maybe for different reasons. His chin rests on the space where Steve’s neck and shoulder meet and he takes in the faint scent of soap and aftershave. “Thank you, Steve.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, Sam.”


End file.
